


You Teddy Bear

by shadowdweller25



Series: Steve McGarret's Proposals [8]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowdweller25/pseuds/shadowdweller25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny enjoys the quiet moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Teddy Bear

**You Teddy Bear**

Danny smiled as he felt the kisses pressed against his shoulder and neck. It was a wonderful way to wake up. Of course it didn't compare to the naughty way Steve liked to wake him up, but softly and with kisses were a close second. Danny was a big romantic and at first when he got together with Steve and Steve was being romantic for him, he worried that he was seen as some kind of weaker—or female—of the two. But Steve quickly put that to rest with a few chosen words and promised that he would warn Danny if he ever started leaning towards being a woman.

Of course he got a smack for that.

But he liked it when Steve was gentle and loving. Not to say he didn't love it when he was rough and…animalistic, but he loved it more when he was gentle and loving. Steve was a big lean fighting machine, so being rough and fast and downright primal was easy for him. So when he was gentle with Danny, it always warmed him and made him preen in pride that he brought this side out in the taller man.

And Steve seemed to love it too.

"You awake?" he heard Steve whisper in his ear as he wrapped his arm back around him. Though he grumbled about it, he liked being the little spoon to Steve's big spoon. There was something about having the man wrapped around him that made his feel safe and warm and as if nothing could touch him.

"Yeah."

Steve's hand trailed up and down arm in a soothing gesture. The man may be able to kill someone with say…a rubber band, but he could really be a big ole teddy bear to both Danny and Grace. And that just made him all tingly inside.

Uh…not tingly. That was too womanly. No, it made him feel like he was drunk, like he drank too many beers. Yeah, that was better.

Steve's rough cheek nuzzled the sensitive skin of his neck, sending delicious shivers down his spine. He loved Steve in the morning, all scruffy and cuddly.

Again with the thoughts!

He was just glad that it wasn't ass o'clock in the morning. Usually Steve was up for his daily swim or run and it would be too early in the morning. But a year sleeping with him and Danny's beat the early morning swims on their days off out of Steve. Instead, they usually slept in, and if they had Grace she would slip in to lie between them. If not, then they did some love making which left Danny curling his toes in ecstasy.

The hand smoothing over his skin brought him back and he softly smiled as Steve pressed a kiss to his neck before trailing his fingers down his arm and to his own fingers, interlocking them. The clink had him blinking open his eyes and looking around. He could tell that the sun had risen by the way it filtered through Steve's curtain behind the bed. Looking down at his left hand which was tangled with Steve's, he again blinked at the two matching bands.

"What is this?" he asked, squeezing his fingers.

"What does it look like?"

"It looks like you slipped a wedding ring on me while I was asleep."

The smile he felt against his neck was answer enough.

"…Aren't you supposed to ask?"

"Do you love me?"

Refraining from smiling and laughing, he answered, "Unfortunately."

"Do you want to spend the rest of your life with me?"

"I have no other choice," he replied and smirked when Steve poked him in the side. "If I even thought about leaving, you'd just come and drag me back."

"Damn right."

He smiled openly at that because he knew that Steve would in fact track Danny down and drag him back if he ever thought to leave. It was nice to know that Steve loved him so much. It was a big difference from when he was married to Rachel.

"Then, Danny Williams, will you marry me?"

Turning over to face the man, his big long arms still around him, he stared into those smiling stormy blue eyes and smiled back. "Yes."

Steve grinned before pulling him closer and leaning forward for a kiss that melted Danny's heart and melted him closer to Steve. God he loved this man.

**The End.**


End file.
